


Real Magic

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Isebell finally gets to meet her idol, but all is not as it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Isebell Figg hid in a bush, watching the great Ydris eat a sandwich. She had wanted to meet this man for years, and here was her chance. Yet her hands trembled and she couldn’t bring herself to move. She took a deep breath, clenching her fists.

“Come on, Isebell, you can do this,” she muttered to herself, trying to gather her courage. “He’s just the greatest magician in the world who you’ve admired since you first started perfoming on street corners.”

“You know, I can hear you,” said Ydris, suddenly appearing next to her. Isebell gasped, jumping away with a tiny squeak. How had he done that? Ydris laughed, finishing off his sandwich and then dusting his hands off. She didn’t see where the sandwich paper had gone, but maybe he’d put it in his pocket or tossed it somewhere.

“Y-ydris, it is SUCH an honour,” Isebell stammered, bowing. Ydris chuckled.

“It is good to meet you too, Miss Figg,” said Ydris. Isebell gasped again.

“How did you know my name?” asked Isebell, trembling slightly.

“It is written on the tag of your cloak,” said Ydris, suddenly holding the cloak in his hands.

“And how did you do that?” asked Isebell. “I-I mean, I know a magician never reveals her or his tricks, but-“

“Magic, my dear,” said Ydris.

“But magic isn’t real,” said Isebell.

“Oh?” said Ydris. He took one of Isebell’s hands and turned it over, removing the glove quickly yet without her feeling it. He traced his own gloved fingers over her upturned palm, making her tremble at his closeness. “Hmm, no, you don’t have a touch of magic in your veins.” Ydris tutted. “Pity.”

“Of course I don’t, I’m a human,” said Isebell. Ydris only smiled and removed his own glove, then turned his hand so it was palm-up. Before Isebell’s eyes, a flower of pure light bloomed in his palm. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, leaving her speechless.

“I can show you real magic,” said Ydris. “Would you like that?” Isebell nodded, and Ydris’ smile grew larger.

Ydris first introduced Isebell to his jester, and then tried to see if she could see the fantastical creatures in his cages. She couldn’t, which wasn’t surprising, but she also couldn’t see any five-leaf clovers. Maybe they just weren’t growing yet. Or maybe there was definitely more to Louisa like he suspected.

When Ydris returned to his caravan to sleep after a long day of showing Isebell some more advanced magic tricks, a pain in his eye told him to go to the mirror. He concentrated for a moment, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again, there was a familiar figure in the mirror.

“Milady,” said Ydris, bowing his head politely to the figure.

“Your circumstances have changed,” said the all-white woman, her voice curious.

“Yes, I have taken on an… apprentice, of sorts,” said Ydris. “Her name is Isebell Figg. She greatly admires me.” He smiled, thinking of the girl’s obvious adoration for him.

“Oh? I think I remember her name from somewhere,” said the woman, now looking thoughtful. “It’ll come to me soon.”

“She was performing at Fort Pinta while she gathered the courage to meet me,” said Ydris.

“Aha! So that’s where I know her from,” said the woman. “Ohh, that opens up so many possibilities.”

“What would you have me do, milady?” asked Ydris.

“Train the Figg girl. Magic doesn’t flow naturally in her veins, but blood-magic can change that.” Ydris tried not to wince at the thought of hurting the poor girl, but his master must have sensed something. “You disagree?”

“You told me that I would just be a magician,” said Ydris. “You never mentioned hurting anyone, Katja.”

“Shh!” Katja glared at him, and Ydris felt his jaw lock up. “You do not speak my name. And you signed away any free will when you signed that contract, Ydris. You belong to ME now, do you understand?” Ydris nodded, hoping that she would release his jaw. It was starting to hurt. “Good. Now, tomorrow, you will have Isebell sign a contract in blood, the same way you did. It will enable me to give her some of my magic.” Ydris took a deep breath when Katja let him speak again.

“I will, milady,” said Ydris. 

The next day, Isebell could barely believe her surroundings when she awoke in a field of cushiony grass and clover. She was finally here. Finally working with the great Ydris, just like she had always dreamed. She couldn’t wipe the grin off her face as she bounded across the meadow to Ydris’ caravan. He had promised her last night that she would learn real magic today.

“Ah, good day, Miss Figg,” said Ydris when he stepped out of his caravan. “Ready for a day of training?”

“Yes!” said Isebell, grinning at him.

“Haha, very good,” said Ydris. “But, before we get started, we should have breakfast.”

“But I’m simply too excited to eat,” said Isebell. “What are we going to do first?”

“Well, breakfast might not be the best idea anyway,” said Ydris, feeling his master pressuring him to have the girl sign the contract. “But there is a small piece of business that we must take care of first. Terribly trivial, but also terribly important in the great scheme of things.” He withdrew a contract from his grey coat, along with a magical pen.

“A contract?” asked Isebell. “Why do I need to sign one of those?”

“Oh, it’s just saying that you work with me and that you won’t sue me if you injure yourself in training,” said Ydris. Isebell reached for the pen, but Ydris fought past the magic holding his tongue to add, “Oh, and I must warn you that there might be a slight sting. The contract must be signed in blood.”

“Whatever for?” asked Isebell.

“It’s very old magic,” said Ydris. “You see, to teach you magic, it must first be instilled in your blood. And one of the ways to do that is to have magic enter through an open wound.” Katja increased the magic after that, and Ydris could say no more. Not even when Isebell swayed on her feet and then passed out after signing the contract.

Isebell felt groggy and drained when she woke up. She sat up, groaning, and found that she was in Ydris’ caravan. She was too tired to be excited at that fact, or at the fact that the magician sat by her bed.

“I did tell you to eat something,” said Ydris. “How are you feeling?”

“Weak,” said Isebell. “When does the magic start?”

“At least it didn’t squash your spirit,” said Ydris, chuckling at the girl’s enthusiasm.

Isebell trained alongside Ydris for weeks, learning how to levitate and turn invisible and even perform her spectacular firework shows with no rockets or powders needed. Sometimes, riders came along to witness the firework shows, but Ydris kept insisting that she wasn’t ready to perform in front of a large crowd just yet.

“Can I at least show Louisa?” asked Isebell after one such conversation.

“Yes,” said Ydris, nodding, as his master instructed him. “I think that you should definitely invite her here for a show. But there is a little setting up to do first.”

As Ydris instructed her on what to draw, how, and where, he was glad that Isebell had never learned runes as he had. And he silently lamented the fact that Louisa would have to suffer, but it was his master’s wish. And he could not disobey.

Finally, Isebell called Louisa, telling her to come to the circus tent tomorrow. Ydris could tell, by the girl’s delighted expression, that Isebell’s friend had accepted the invitation. His heart sank, even as his master cackled in wicked delight.

The day dawned bright, brighter than it should have. Perhaps, in such brightness, the dark magic would not work. But within the circus tent, there would be no light. Ydris knew that, just as his master did. He tried not to let his disappointment show when the girl rode up to the circus tent and embraced his apprentice.

“You brought your pretty horse,” Isebell cooed, petting the black and white horse’s nose.

“Yeah, she remembered you and wanted to come,” said Louisa with a little laugh and smile. She petted her horse’s mane, and Ydris wished that he could tell the girl to run before it was too late. But his master held his tongue, and forced him to watch silently as Louisa walked into the tent. Then, he was forced to follow.

He stepped inside just in time to see the runes flare to life. Louisa dropped to the ground with a cry of pain as the binding runes went to work.

“Oh, poppet, I’m so sorry!” Isebell cried, trying to get closer to the girl. But she was also helpless, forced to watch from outside the binding circle as the magic crawled over the crumpled form of her friend.

“We must wait now,” said Ydris, though he was only saying what his master forced him to say. “The trap has been baited. The prey will come soon.”

“Why did you make me do this? What did you do?” Isebell asked, turning to him with fear in her wide eyes.

“Blood magic is a powerful thing,” said Ydris, and then Isebell went rigid as his master finally decided to tend to her other puppet.

They didn’t have to wait long before the tent’s entrance was ripped apart under a blast of magic. The girl that entered looked angrier than a swarm of bees, and lightning flickered around her figure.

“And here she is,” said Ydris, and then he felt a presence form at his side.

“What the hell did you do to my friend you-“ the girl looked around wildly, and then she saw the figure beside Ydris and snarled. “Of course you’re behind it.”

“Well, what do you think?” asked Katja, smiling at the girl. “Have my methods improved? I was originally going to kidnap your brother, but that seemed a little old.”

“You’re not getting my horse,” said Alex, glaring at Katja.

“Oh, I don’t want your horse,” said Katja with a roll of her eyes. “This time, my motives are purely selfish. I knew that you’d do anything to rescue your friend. Absolutely anything at all.”

“And what, exactly, do you want me to do this time?” asked Alex.

“Well, I have been quite lonely since you kicked me out of your bed,” said Katja.

“You practically said that you hoped my girlfriend was in Pandoria forever!” Alex snapped at her.

“Oh, no need to be so angry, it was just me being wistful,” said Katja. “I don’t actually hope she stays there forever, of course. I know that it will end when she returns, or recovers, or whatever.”

“So let me get this straight,” said Alex. “You kidnapped my friend and bound her here, not to mention you used blood magic to control two people, all so you could, what, sleep with me again?”

“Yes. I put a lot of work into it too, so you can see how much I want it,” said Katja. Alex punched her in the mouth.

“You selfish bitch,” said Alex, glaring at Katja. “Release these people now.”

“No,” said Katja. There were tears in her eyes, but not from pain.

“Then at least release my friend,” said Alex. “And if you ever come near any of my friends or family again, I won’t use my fists next time. Got it?”

“You know how to release her, you do it,” said Katja. And then she disappeared, taking the two magicians with her. Alex looked at the drops of blood and tears on the ground where Katja had stood, and then she dragged a foot through one of the binding runes to free her friend.


	2. Contract Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ydris tells Isebell how he became Katja's puppet.

As soon as Katja reappeared at the Dark Core headquarters, she walked inside with her two puppets and then suddenly put a hand to her head with a wince.

“I have to lock you two in the prison cells for a while,” said Katja. 

“What? Why? We didn’t do anything wrong, only what you told us to do,” said Isebell, frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“So you don’t wander off into a restricted area or into the clutches of one of my sisters,” said Katja. “Hopefully I won’t be long.”

After she locked them in their cell, Katja walked away and Isebell turned to Ydris.

“Do you know where we are?” asked Isebell. 

“I have a strong suspicion,” said Ydris. “I believe that we are somewhere in Dark Core’s headquarters, possibly on their off-shore oil rig.”

“Wow, that’s specific,” said Isebell. “How on earth did you figure that out?”

“The smell and that logo on the wall,” said Ydris, pointing to the logo emblazoned on the wall across from them outside their cell.

“Oh,” said Isebell, blushing in embarrassment at not seeing it earlier. She was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She still couldn’t believe that she’d been a part of that.

“I suppose that you must have many questions,” said Ydris.

“Of course I do,” said Isebell. “First of all, who the bloody hell was that?”

“That was my master,” said Ydris. “Well, our master now, I suppose.”

“What? I didn’t ask to be her slave or puppet or whatever,” said Isebell, frowning at the thought.

“Do you remember when I had you sign that contract?” asked Ydris.

“Did you seriously make me sign my soul away to that demon woman?” Isebell hissed, glaring fiercely at him. Ydris suddenly wished that Katja had put them in separate cells. Purple fire flickered in Isebell’s palms, but then it suddenly went out.

“Oh, thank the stars for magic-proof cells,” said Ydris, slumping his shoulders in relief. “But yes, I did. But you did say that you wanted magic. She is just one of the easiest ways to get that.”

“Explain to me exactly what happened,” said Isebell. 

“Where shall I begin?” asked Ydris. “It is such a long story, too.”

“Well, we don’t exactly have much else to do in here,” said Isebell, sitting down cross-legged and gesturing to the cell around them.

“That is true,” said Ydris. “Alright then. It all started many years ago. I used to be just a simple street magician like you.”

“I know,” said Isebell, a hint of her old good humour returning as she smiled. “I did read your Jorvikipedia page over and over. I practically know it by heart, and I started to maintain it as I found out more about you.”

“You were quite the fan, weren’t you?” said Ydris, raising an eyebrow and smiling as he leaned against the far wall of the cell.

“Oh, gosh yes, and I suppose that I still am,” said Isebell. “But that depends on whether or not you knew what you were getting into.”

“Well, if you’d let me finish…” said Ydris. Isebell blushed.

“Sorry,” said Isebell. “Continue.”

“Very well then. So as I said, I was a simple street magician like you. But I wanted more. So much more. I had dreams of becoming a great magician, the greatest the world had ever seen. I knew that magic was real, I had seen people performing it. But everyone told me that only druids, witches, and Soul Riders could perform magic. Obviously, two of those options weren’t available for me, and the path of the druids just seemed so… boring. Besides, I didn’t want to chain myself to a goddess who I didn’t even believe in.” Isebell opened her mouth to say something, but Ydris shot her a look and she shut up.

“And so I continued on in my pursuit of gaining magical abilities,” Ydris continued. “I searched everywhere, but found nothing. And then, while flipping through an ancient tome written in some obscure language, someone appeared. My master. She asked me what I was doing, and I told her about my search. And then, she offered to teach me magic. But there was a catch- I had to sign a contract. Unlike some people, I actually read it, because I wanted to know what I was in for.”

“Hey,” Isebell protested.

“It is foolish to not read contracts, Miss Isebell. Only a fool signs one unthinkingly,” said Ydris. “But like I said, I was no fool. I read through it, and then asked her what it meant by her using me. Then, she told me that it would mostly not be necessary. The people weren’t there yet, she said. I would not need to worry about that part of the contract for at least a decade. And so I signed it, and she taught me how to use my newfound abilities. Just as I taught you.”

“And you were just okay with being her puppet?” asked Isebell. “How could you be okay with that?”

“Because it was a small price to pay for fulfilling my dreams. I thought that it might be the same for you,” said Ydris. “I didn’t know what she had planned until it was too late. I didn’t know that she was actually a General, one of the most powerful people on Garnok’s side in the ongoing fight between good and evil that happens every century. I am sorry.” And he did look sorry, so Isebell nodded.

“I accept your apology,” said Isebell. “But is there any way out of the contract?”

“None that won’t recquire your death,” said Ydris. Isebell paled. “Or, at least, none that I know of.”

“Okay. Well, when we get out of here, I’ll try to find a way out,” said Isebell. “Though… I will miss having my magic.” She looked sadly at her hands.

“Then keep it,” said Ydris. “You don’t have to find a way out. And isn’t a little possession a small price to pay for magical abilities?”

“She made me hurt my friend,” said Isebell. “I can’t do that again. And I was a good street magician.”

“If that is what you wish,” said Ydris. “I will certainly miss having you around. And the world will be missing out on one of the greatest magicians ever.”

“Well, too bad,” said Isebell. “I’d rather be an honest street magician than a magician with magic borrowed from someone else.”

“Very well then,” said Ydris.

Boots on the metal floor alerted them to their master coming back. She looked deflated, and a little pained.

“Well, I just got chewed out for that little stunt I pulled,” said Katja. “Apparently I can use people as puppets, but only if it benefits our whole side. Not just to get someone to sleep with me.”

“It could have been worse,” said Isebell. “You could have forced one of us to sleep with you.”

“No!” Katja looked appalled by the very idea. “Gods, that was part of the lecture too. But I’d never do that.”

“So what now?” asked Ydris. “Can I return to my circus? I would like to continue doing that.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Katja. “I have to do that anyway. I’ve received new orders concerning you.”

“Good,” said Ydris.

“What about me?” asked Isebell, scrambling to her feet. “I want out. I don’t want to be chained to you anymore.”

“Ugh, fine. But it won’t be easy. I’ll have to keep you here for a while,” said Katja. “I’ll have to figure out a way to break the contract without killing you and then wipe your memory so you can’t go blab to the druids. We can’t have them ruining our plans now.”

“But wh-“ Katja opened their cell door, though, and pulled Ydris out before closing and locking the door again. Then, after making him disappear, she walked away. Isebell called out after her, but Katja wasn’t listening. So Isebell sighed and sat back down in a corner of the cell. She wished that she’d never even gone to Ydris in the first place. Hopefully the memory wipe would make her forget that dream.


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ydris laments the loss of his assistant and number one fan, and tries to think of a way to rescue her.

“How do you feel about the loss of a limb?” Isebell felt mildly concerned that Katja appeared genuinely confused by her immediate glare.

“No!” said Isebell, crossing her arms over her chest. Her master had been gone for a while, and had returned with some solutions to her problem.

“Okay. Massive blood loss.” Another glare. Katja frowned, pursing her lips as she thought. “Head trauma?”

“No! Gods, are you really that stupid?” Isebell snapped at her. Katja frowned, in anger this time, and hooked a finger. Isebell found herself slammed into the bars of her cell. 

“Pick your words carefully with me, puppet,” said Katja. “You’re lucky I didn’t stop your heart or lungs.”

“Well then, think of a way out of the contract that isn’t completely idiotic,” said Isebell, standing up and dusting off her purple, star-studded cloak. It still felt silky, even after being in this place for days without a shower or a change of clothes. At least there was a tiny bathroom with a toilet in it just off the cell.

“It won’t kill you, it’ll just almost kill you,” said Katja. “What if I just stopped your heart for a little bit?”

“No.”

“I’d restart it.”

“Would you?”

“Yes.”

“And why should I trust you? You’re working on the side of the eternal war that wants to flood the world and destroy all landmasses,” said Isebell.

“Well… do you think that Alex might like me if I found a way to let you go?” asked Katja.

“Honey, you don’t get a girl by threatening her,” said Isebell. “That’s not how romance works. If that’s even what you want from her…”

“Then how do you get a girl?” asked Katja. Isebell blinked in surprise at Katja’s change in mood.

“Well, I might not be that much help,” said Isebell, looking down at her feet. “I usually only take a girl out to dinner and then take her back to my caravan to take her to bed and tie her up.”

“I don’t think I can take her out to dinner,” said Katja. “We’re eternal enemies.”

“So then it’s complicated,” said Isebell. “Doesn’t mean it’s impossible.”

“I don’t think so,” said Katja. “No, it’d never work. It was stupid to even start.”

“So then why did you start, poppet?” asked Isebell. “Or why did you make it into something more instead of just keeping it casual?”

“I can’t control my heart,” said Katja.

“Tell me something, sweetness,” said Isebell. “Did you know that you were falling for her?”

“Yes,” said Katja.

“So then why did you keep doing it when you knew that you were doomed?” asked Isebell.

“I guess I just thought that making her happy would be enough,” said Katja. “It wasn’t, though.”

“Tell me everything,” said Isebell. “From the beginning.”

“Don’t you want to be freed from your contract?” asked Katja.

“Yeah, you’re right, never mind,” said Isebell. “I forgot that you’re trying to help me. Easy to do, really.” Katja growled, and then Isebell slumped to the ground as darkness encroached on her vision.

Isebell had a visitor a few days later. It was a welcome relief from the endless monotony of waiting. Katja was trying her best, or so she said. Personally, Isebell thought that Katja had completely forgotten about her.

“Are you still here?” asked Ydris, standing in front of her cell.

“Yep,” said Isebell, getting to her feet from her sitting position and glaring at him. “No thanks to you.”

“I did tell you that you didn’t have to leave your contract,” said Ydris.

“You didn’t even tell me that there was a contract in the first place!” Isebell snapped at him.

“Actually, I did,” said Ydris.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t tell me the full details of it,” said Isebell.

“You should have read the contract,” said Ydris. “It is hardly my fault if you are too foolish to do that.”

“You took advantage of my eagerness to learn,” said Isebell, her eyes bright with anger. “You lied to me, you used me!”

“I didn’t use you, I merely told my master about you,” said Ydris. “I am sorry, but it was the only way for me to give you the magic that you wanted.”

“Then you tricked me,” said Isebell. “I can’t believe you’d really stoop so low. You’re not the magnificent magician I thought you were. You’re just a tool.”

“Isebell, I…” Ydris reached for her, but Isebell turned around and stalked to the back of her cell to stare at the wall.

“Just go away, Ydris,” said Isebell. 

Ydris could tell, by her voice, that Isebell was crying. He heard her sobs as he walked away from the cell, and he sighed. He loved his fans, he truly did, but now he’d made a mistake that he’d never be able to fix.

The circus tent was big and empty without Isebell there talking and practicing her magic. Ydris sat down in the seats with a sigh, looking out at the big, empty ring. The lights were so bright, and the tent’s interior was warm. Almost hot, but there were spells to keep it bearable. He’d explained all of this to Isebell.

In his mind’s eye, Ydris saw the two of them practicing magic in the centre of the big tent. He could almost see Isebell laughing as motes of light lifted up around her, reflecting in her eyes. She’d always worn her star-studded purple outfit, even though Ydris had suggested a number of other outfits to her. And she’d had a little monkey friend, though he’d disappeared not long after Isebell had gained her magic. Perhaps she’d accidentally changed him into something else. Ydris had had several such accidents, himself.

Ydris closed his eyes and sighed. He could have had so many fun conversations with her. But all she’d wanted to do was practice her magic and train her new powers. He’d done the same when he had gained his magical abilities. Ah, to be that young again. Maybe he should have never become a real magician. There was nothing wrong with being a street magician, after all.

And now he was tied to this demon, and he’d lost possibly his greatest fan. He’d lied to Isebell. Nobody came to his circus anymore. It was all tricks and illusions, put out by his master in hopes of promoting him. But it never worked. He hadn’t seen another living soul for years until he’d set up his tent here in Jorvik. And then, when one girl had come along and noticed him, he’d been so eager to keep his fan that he’d given her a special ticket allowing her free entry to his tent whenever she wanted. He’d even gone so far as to transform a toy car and trailer into a real one so that she could transport her horse here. Not that she visited him much anymore.

And now his master wanted him to kill that girl. Or at least stop her powers from coming to fruition. He’d met a soul like that once before. He’d killed that one in a battle that had burned holes through his tent. He was glad that Louisa hadn’t questioned those holes. Isebell hadn’t questioned the patches, either.

Isebell. Just another good thing that Ydris had lost. She’d been his biggest fan since… well, since forever, actually. The other fans had just been dazzled by his magic, but Isebell had been fascinated by him. She was the only fan who had known his backstory, for one thing. His most die-hard fan, the kind who could excuse everything he did, and he’d lost her. And what kind of role model was he, when he was so easily controlled by his master?

Ydris rubbed his hands over his face. He didn’t deserve Isebell. Didn’t deserve her unconditional love, or her adoration, or her years of loyalty. And she certainly didn’t deserve to be locked up in Dark Core’s headquarters. He’d overheard some of the druids talking, when he’d been strolling past the Secret Stone Ring (it was hardly his fault that any idiot could follow a path that opened a portal which led to the place). They planned to destroy Dark Core’s base with a massive explosion, when they’d retrieved their fourth and final Soul Rider. They didn’t care if there were any prisoners in Dark Core’s headquarters. Isebell would be killed in the explosion. He didn’t want to have that on his conscience. And Isebell didn’t deserve to die, it was all his fault that she was there. But what could he do when he was slave to an evil master that had owned him for years?

To his surprise, Ydris didn’t feel any pain that he’d expected from thinking of his master in such a way. Maybe she was busy thinking of something else, and not concentrating on keeping her puppet loyal. That gave him an idea.

Isebell didn’t even flinch when she heard and saw the flash from someone appearing outside her cell.

“Go away, Ydris,” she said, still glaring at the wall.

“Please, just listen to me,” said Ydris. “I have an idea that will free us both and save your friend.”

“And what can I do from here?” asked Isebell. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m trapped.”

“Distract her,” said Ydris. “If you can keep our master distracted, I can carry out my new plan without her either finding out or controlling me into carrying out her plans.”

“And just what is your plan?” asked Isebell, turning to face him at last. He looked excited, but also a little nervous. He looked around, probably expecting Katja to appear at any moment.

“I can’t tell you,” said Ydris. “But do you know how to keep her distracted?”

“Yes, actually,” said Isebell. “I know a thing or two about women.”

“Forgive me for saying so, but I don’t think that you’re her type,” said Ydris.

“Oh, I know. I didn’t mean like that, I prefer my women to be not crazy,” said Isebell. “I know what to do, though. But this time, it better not be a trick.”

“Oh, don’t worry, this time my plan will only harm those who deserve it,” said Ydris. “You just play your part.”

“Okay but this had better work,” said Isebell.

“It will,” said Ydris. He felt better when he returned to his circus tent this time. He had a plan, and Isebell was willing to work with him to put that plan into action. Now he just hoped that every other part of his plan would go so well.


	4. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set into motion, and Isebell gets a new cellmate.

When Katja finally returned to Isebell’s cell, the magician was waiting for her.

“Oh, so you didn’t forget?” said Isebell. “I was beginning to think you had.” Katja ignored her.

“How can I get Alex to like me?” asked Katja. 

“Alright then, so you’re not going to be easy to rile up today,” said Isebell. “Start with apologising to her for what you did. What did you do, anyway?”

“I’ve killed her in countless lives, and she’s killed me around the same amount of times,” said Katja. “We’ve only loved each other a few times, but that obviously always ended in tragedy. And we’re kind of bound to end in tragedy anyway, I mean I’m an immortal and she’s mortal.”

“Most people would just give up there,” said Isebell.

“Yes but she’ll come back in the next cycle anyway,” said Katja. “I’m more in love with her soul than anything else.”

“Well, you’re dedicated, I’ll give you that,” said Isebell. “I mean, you’ve got so much against you, history doesn’t even remember you.”

“Oh, but it does,” said Katja. “The library of Nova Alexandria, which is Fort Maria now, has a huge mosaic of us. It’s really quite romantic.”

“You mean the fort that nobody can get into now?” asked Isebell.

“But it’s still there,” said Katja. “And you know the boy who stands outside it, Buck? He’s our son from another cycle. Maybe Alex would like me if I told her.”

“Oh, heavens no,” said Isebell. “Don’t tell her that until you’re at least in a relationship, poppet.”

“That might be for the best anyway, she used to fight him a lot when we were in high school,” said Katja.

“So how does that work?” asked Isebell. “You’re immortal, so what do you even do in high school?”

“I attend classes while either staring at Alex or daydreaming about her,” said Katja.

“Hmm, so she knows that you’re enemies and she clearly hates you, yet she slept with you,” said Isebell. “Why?”

“I’m trying not to be offended by that,” said Katja, glaring at her. “All it took was a lot of flirting and a little persuasion. I think she’s always wanted me.”

“That works for me too,” said Isebell. “Only I probably have better pickup lines than you.”

“Could you give me some?” asked Katja.

“Darling, I heard her talking to you. Alex isn’t going to take you back,” said Isebell. “Give her time to cool down.”

“If I give her too much time, she’ll have her girlfriend back,” said Katja.

“Well… what if she didn’t know it was you at first?” asked Isebell. “Send her dreams or flirty messages or something. Mobile phones exist, you know.”

“Huh. That’s actually not a bad idea,” said Katja, and smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“This is a bad idea,” Isebell muttered to herself after Katja had left.

“This is a bad idea,” Ydris muttered to himself as he stood outside his tent waiting for Louisa to arrive.

“So now you listen to me,” said his Jester. “I’ve been saying that from the start.”

“Actually, on second thoughts, this is a wonderful idea,” said Ydris. “Thank you for not believing in me, Fool.” The Jester sighed. Sometimes he preferred the Freak Show that Ydris had collected him from, at least there he’d been expecting to be treated like trash.

At last, Louisa arrived on the biggest horse that Ydris had ever seen.

“You took your time,” said Ydris.

“I was buying a new horse,” said Louisa, dismounting the Shire and patting the large white front leg. The gigantic black and white animal sniffed at Ydris, causing the man to step back in alarm.

“Are you sure he’ll even fit in the tent?” asked Ydris.

“It’s a big tent,” said Louisa with a shrug. “So, what did you call me here for?”

“Right, that,” said Ydris, and cleared his throat before placing his palms together. “Miss Louisa, how would you like to learn magic from a master magician?”

“Alex was going to teach me,” said Louisa.

“Yes, but the druids are forcing you both to wait, am I right?” asked Ydris.

“Yeah,” said Louisa, nodding. “It’s annoying.”

“Well, what if I told you that I’d once trained a girl just like you?” asked Ydris. “I never did tell you how those holes got in my tent.”

“What would you teach me?” asked Louisa.

“Defensive magic,” said Ydris, tugging on his bond with Katja to test it. She ignored it, clearly concentrating on something else. Ydris grinned. Isebell’s plan was working. 

“Okay. What for?” asked Louisa.

“Normally I’d beat around the bush, but right now I need to work quickly before my master notices,” said Ydris. “I need you to defeat Katja and free me from her servitude.”

“Woah,” said Louisa. “Why don’t you ask Alex to do it?”

“Shh, don’t say her name too much,” Ydris warned. “She can’t do it because of their past. She has never hurt my master physically this cycle, and I don’t think she can. It has to be you.”

“Alright then,” said Louisa. “So teach me.”

“Come with me,” said Ydris, leading her into his tent.

A few nights later, Isebell was awoken from her doze by a ruckus outside her cell.

“Let me go, you animals!” a girl was protesting, and Isebell heard the sound of a boot connecting with flesh. By the sounds, a goon had been felled.

“Get in there,” another goon grunted, and there was the sound of a body hitting the floor in the cell beside Isebell’s. The cell door slammed shut, and the new occupant leaped to her feet.

“Let me out!” she shouted. “I’m a Jones, you can’t do this.”

“A Jones, eh? We’ll see what Mr Sandman has to say about that,” said a goon. The Jones girl gasped, and Isebell could smell her sour fear. “That’s right, Mr Sandman. The very one who killed your ancestor.”

“Y-you wouldn’t,” said the girl.

The goon just laughed and walked off, leaving the two girls alone. Isebell heard the girl muttering quietly to herself in fear, so she decided to speak up.

“Hey,” said Isebell. “Are you okay, poppet? Who’s Mr Sandman?”

“Who are you?” asked the girl, and Isebell heard a movement near the wall of her cell.

“Isebell Figg,” said Isebell. “The greatest street magician in Jorvik and… former apprentice to the great Ydris.” It hurt to say that. Now she was just Katja’s servant.

“Sorry, but I’ve never heard of you,” said the other girl. “But perhaps you’ve heard of me? I’m Hawaii Jones.”

“No,” said Isebell. “Never heard of you either.”

“So we’re both strangers in a strange place,” said Hawaii. “Though I won’t be sticking around here for long. I’m going to get out of here. Us Joneses don’t stay in prison for long.”

“Could you do me a favour and break me out too while you’re making your great escape?” asked Isebell. Hopefully she’d distracted Katja for long enough for Ydris to carry out his great plan. And maybe a prison break would distract her even more.

“Well, I can’t just leave a damsel in distress,” said Hawaii. “That’s just not the Jones way.”

Isebell was sure that she detected a flirty undertone in Hawaii’s words, but she didn’t comment on it.

“Thanks,” said Isebell instead. “Let me know when it’s time to escape. But uh, don’t tell me the whole plan.”

“Why not?” asked Hawaii.

“Because I have a psychic connection to one of the Generals and she might pick up on your plan from there,” said Isebell.

“Ooh, thanks for the warning,” said Hawaii. “Alright, I’ll keep my plans to myself. I know who will be able to help with that nasty psychic bond too, my ancestor had some strange friends.”

“Thank you, little lamb chop,” said Isebell. Hawaii chuckled, and Isebell felt her cheeks warm.


	5. Learning Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isebell comes up with a distraction, and Ydris makes a breakthrough with Louisa.

“Concentrate,” said Ydris. “You must concentrate on the power you feel within you.”

“I’m trying,” said Louisa. “I’m a Soul Rider, though, so maybe I have to be on my horse to do it.”

“I guess that could work,” said Ydris. Their progress had been slow, only able to learn a little every day due to Ydris’ fears over Katja’s bond with him. Louisa hadn’t managed to do much more than activate the Light of Aideen, and she needed runes to do much of anything.

“Who was the last girl you taught?” asked Louisa. “Not counting Isebell.”

“She was a Soul Rider like you,” said Ydris. “Sorry, I’m trying not to think about it. The risk, you know.”

“Well, I guess it’s still faster than waiting for the druids to get their act together,” said Louisa. She left the tent for a moment, then returned atop her Shire. Ydris took a step back from the massive beast, even though it just looked down at him quite placidly.

“Hello,” said Ydris to the horse, reaching a hand out to touch the gelding’s nose. “What’s your name?”

“Cookie,” said Louisa.

“Did you choose a larger black and white horse in the hopes that you could recue your friend with a horse similar to her favourite one?” asked Ydris.

“No but that’s a cool idea,” said Louisa. 

“Alright, now concentrate again,” said Ydris, quickly checking the bond to make sure that Katja wasn’t checking on him. He had to make sure not to do it too often, though, or she might get suspicious. Louisa closed her eyes, holding her rune wand in front of her. The horse began to sniff around at the sandy floor of the tent.

Minutes passed, and Ydris began to grow more and more concerned. Was Louisa overwhelmed by the amount of power coursing through her veins? Was she about to faint and fall off her horse?

But then, Louisa gasped and the runes on her wand flared with light. Her eyes flew open and she stared at it. The white horse also seemed to glow, and he lifted his head proudly.

“Perfect,” said Ydris, grinning. “You’ve tapped into your power. How does it feel?”

“Amazing,” said Louisa. “It’s like when I use the Light, only… a million times better.”

“The Light is merely a fragment of your power,” said Ydris. “The druids have not told you anything, have they? Not what you are, not what you’ll become, not even your true power.”

“They’ve only taught me how to ride around in a ring and close Pandoric cracks. And more recently, to read rune stones,” said Louisa.

“They have been sorely neglecting you, then,” said Ydris. “Why, someone could easily snatch you up and turn you into their weapon.”

“Is that what you’re trying to do?” asked Louisa.

“No, not at all,” said Ydris. “Well, I suppose, in a way I am, but my only ulterior motive is to break my bond with my master.”

“And how will this save Isebell?” asked Louisa.

“She is being held on Dark Core’s oil rig,” said Ydris. “If you free me, you can free her when the time comes.”

“And how will I free you?” asked Louisa.

“Well, since you’ve tapped into your true power, I haven’t even felt my bond with Katja,” said Ydris. “The Light, the pure, unfragmented Light, banishes darkness.”

“Alex said that it could also draw darkness to me,” said Louisa.

“Well, yes, that is an unfortunate side effect, and you are currently lit up like a beacon for anyone who can see power, but you cannot fight that darkness if you do not know how to use your Light,” said Ydris.

“So that’s my power? The Light?” asked Louisa.

“How can you be so naïve? You are Aideen,” said Ydris. “The goddess Aideen, reincarnated.” Louisa gasped and suddenly the light faded, leaving them alone in the relatively-dark tent.

Immediately, Ydris felt the presence of his master. He clutched his head, breathing raggedly in an attempt to escape her wrath. Louisa quickly made her escape, her mind no doubt whirling with thoughts.

 _“Hello, Ydris. What do you know about women?”_ asked Katja, not sounding at all suspicious. Ydris tried not to feel confused.

“I know how to woo them with my magic,” said Ydris. “Why do you ask, milady?”

 _“Isebell has told me that I should try to woo Alex,”_ said Katja. _“Do you think that will work?”_

“It might,” said Ydris. “She did seem very upset with you, though.”

 _“Perhaps I should put on a show for her,”_ said Katja. _“Isebell can show me some things, but I’d prefer to do a show with real magic.”_

“I’ll do some thinking and see what I can come up with,” said Ydris.

 _“Good. I will be in contact with you soon,”_ said Katja, and left Ydris alone in his head and in his tent. He sighed in relief and sank down to a sitting position against the centre pole. That had been way too close for comfort.

“So, how are your escape attempts going, again?” asked Isebell as the door to Hawaii’s cell was slammed shut behind her.

“This fort is more well-guarded than the previous ones,” said Hawaii, getting to her feet. Isebell had seen her now, so she knew that Hawaii was straightening her hat and dusting off her clothes. She also knew that Hawaii had straight, dirty blonde hair (not to be confused with the colour dirty blonde, the girl’s hair was filthy), and the most beautiful green eyes. They weren’t solid green, either, but a sort of yellow-green mix. Not that Isebell had spent much time gazing into them. She’d just gotten a few glimpses when Hawaii had talked to her through the bars of their cells.

“Well, apart from the fact that it’s run by four magical beings and probably reinforced magically, it’s made of metal, and it’s out in the middle of the ocean,” Isebell listed. “Even Houdini himself wouldn’t be able to get out of here.”

“Well, they can’t hold me,” said Hawaii, grabbing the front bars of her cell and glaring out. “Do you hear me? You can’t keep a Jones in jail!”

“Oh, shut up.” Now it was Isebell’s turn to stiffen in fear as her master made her way down to her cell. “Isebell, my dear servant, have you thought of some way to woo my beloved?”

“What does she like?” asked Isebell. Hawaii was silent while she listened. It was possible that Katja had frozen Hawaii using a spell, but Isebell hoped that she hadn’t.

“She likes family and fixing things,” said Katja.

“Well, I suppose that it’s not like you can ask her friends or family,” said Isebell. “Why don’t you put on a magic show for her? Everyone likes magic shows.”

“Ydris said the same thing when I asked him. And how could I forget?” said Katja with a grin. “Alex loves magic! A magic show will surely dazzle her.”

“Well, it might be easier for me to practice if I could use magic in my cell,” said Isebell. And perhaps she could woo the girl in the cell beside her.

“Okay, done,” said Katja, and Isebell immediately felt a weight lift off her. Her magic flooded through her again, sparking at her fingertips and making her feel more alive than she’d felt in ages. She gasped and had to stumble back against the wall of her cell.

“Thank you, master,” said Isebell, bowing to Katja.

“Organise my show by next Friday or I’ll take your powers again,” said Katja. That said, she turned and walked away.

Once Katja was gone, Isebell played with her magic, colourful sparks and shapes flitting through the air between her hands.

“Good thinking,” said Hawaii. “With your magic, we could easily escape.”

“My magic is mostly for show, little lamb,” said Isebell. She could see Hawaii watching the magic display, so she decided to take it up another notch. Magic flew through the air now, swirling around like an aurora borealis inside her cell. Hawaii’s eyes grew wide as she watched through the bars, and Isebell grinned at her utter captivation. If she could woo Hawaii with this, she could definitely woo Alex for Katja. Unless Hawaii figured out a way to escape first.

Ydris was surprised to receive a spell message in front of him in the tent.

 _“I have come up with a better plan for distracting her,”_ it read. Once those large letters had faded, more exploded into dazzling, showering light above Ydris. _“I am going to put on a show.” ___

_“I look forward to seeing it, my apprentice,” said Ydris. He cast a spell to turn the words into magical letters, and knew that they would appear to Isebell in her cell in a smaller format. He hoped that Katja wouldn’t see it. But even if she did, she’d probably want him to be part of the show anyway. After all, Isebell still hadn’t managed to see the mythical creatures that Ydris kept in his cages. And what was a circus without animal entertainment?_

_With that message sent, Ydris sent another message in a more traditional way. He was glad that he’d bought himself a mobile phone, even if it couldn’t do much except make calls and text. The more high-tech phones that could play games and browse the internet were too difficult to enchant so that they could be used anywhere. After the text had been sent to Louisa, Ydris put the phone back into one of the many deep pockets of his coat, the little charms on it clinking together._

_“Hi again,” said Louisa, dismounting her Shire upon her rather fast arrival. “I thought I’d have to wait longer for my next lesson.”_

_“So did I,” said Ydris. “But my apprentice is quite clever. She has devised a plan that will distract Katja better and for longer. After all, putting together a show is a lot of hard work. Katja won’t have any time to spare to check on me, or even think about me.”_

_“That’s smart,” said Louisa. “I kind of want to see that show, though.”_

_“You might, if she doesn’t manage to get out,” said Ydris. “Now, come inside my tent, and we will begin.”_

_“Is it possible to make it cooler inside the tent?” asked Louisa, ducking her head as her Shire stepped inside the circus tent._

_“Why would I do that?” asked Ydris, turning to face her with a look of confusion on his face. He noticed that Louisa never looked in his eyes, instead choosing to look at his feet or off to the side. She did that now._

_“Because it’s stinking hot outside,” said Louisa. “I know it’s not as hot in here as it could be, but come on. Surely you must be roasting in that coat.”_

_“Hmm. Well, you’re the pupil, and you need to be comfortable to do magic,” said Ydris. He reached inside one of his coat pockets and withdrew a handful of white powder. He cupped his hands, blew on the powder, and then tossed it into the air with a flourish. It drifted back down as snow, giving the entire sandy floor a fine coating of snow. It also had the pleasant effect of lowering the temperature in the tent._

_“That’s much better,” said Louisa, wiping sweat off her face and then wiping her hands on her shirt. She fanned her face with her hat, and Ydris had to chuckle._

_“Aren’t you from Australia?” asked Ydris. “I thought you’d be used to the heat.”_

_“Being used to it doesn’t mean that I like it,” said Louisa._

_“Fair enough,” said Ydris. “Are you comfortable enough to begin now?”_

_“Actually, I have questions,” said Louisa. Ydris tried to suppress a sigh. He’d been expecting questions, just not now that everything was going his way._

_“Ask away,” said Ydris. She was probably going to ask about his eye._

_“What’s with the spiral over your eye?” asked Louisa. “I noticed Katja has one too.”_

_“It’s the mark of my magic,” said Ydris. “And what connects me to her. Which is pretty much the same thing.”_

_“That makes sense,” said Louisa. “Then why does she have one?”_

_“Because she is a master hypnotist and illusionist. She also spent several years trapped in Pandoria, which leaves its mark on people,” said Ydris._

_“Oh. So Anne will probably have some mark when she gets back?” asked Louisa. “She’s been trapped there for two years.”_

_“Possibly,” said Ydris. “I don’t know how Pandoria affects mortals. Now, I know that it is safe for us to talk about this right now, but I am still cautious. Speaking of which, why aren’t you more cautious around me? I did trick Isebell into signing a contract to my master, and then you were lured in here into a painful trap.”_

_“It wasn’t your fault,” said Louisa. “You were controlled. Alex explained it to me. Through ranting.” Ydris chuckled._

_“My master isn’t very popular among the Soul Riders, I take it?” said Ydris._

_“She kidnapped Alex’s brother and tried to kill Tin Can,” said Louisa. “And then she said that thing about Anne.”_

_“She wants to get back with Alex,” said Ydris. “Isebell is trying to help her.”_

_“Good luck,” said Louisa with a scoff. “Alex would sooner kill her than kiss her.”_

_“We may need your help in distracting her,” said Ydris. “Would you be okay with that?”_

_“Well…” Louisa hesitated._

_“The more she’s distracted, the more I can teach you and Isebell can work out how to get free,” said Ydris. “It’s for the good of your friend.”_

_“Alright, I’ll do it, but only for Isebell,” said Louisa._

_“Loyalty to a friend is very commendable,” said Ydris. “Hopefully we won’t need to do that, though.”_

_“Yeah, hopefully,” said Louisa. “It’ll feel like I’m betraying Alex.”_

_“Do you have any other questions?” asked Ydris._

_“Well, yeah, actually,” said Louisa. “You said I’m Aideen. The druids won’t tell me anything about it yet, though, they say I’m not ready.”_

_“And you want me to tell you?” asked Ydris._

_“If you can,” said Louisa. “I want to know about Aideen. And how I can be her. And what it means for me, and… everything.”_

_“I suppose that can be arranged,” said Ydris. “I also have several books in my wagon that you might be interested in.”_

_“Books?” said Louisa, and grinned. “Ydris, if I wasn’t gay, I’d kiss you.” Ydris laughed. Louisa wasn’t as adoring and fun as Isebell had been, but having an apprentice was better than sitting up here alone. And, if all went well, this would lead to him getting back his former apprentice._


	6. The New Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ydris gets a new apprentice, and Katja gets a new idea.

Louisa awoke to someone knocking on her door, and mumbled sleepily as she swung her legs out of bed and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"I'm coming!" she called, then yawned and put her glasses on. Hopefully, her visitor would be willing to wait while she made herself a cup of coffee. Her mind was like a sieve first thing in the morning without the black elixir of life.

When she opened the door, though, she was surprised to find a somewhat-familiar face.

"Oh, hi uh... Jack, was it?" said Louisa. She'd seen him around at druid meetings, usually with a dark-haired girl. That girl was currently standing next to him, probably to stop him from turning tail and bolting. Louisa could relate. Especially when the dark-haired girl nudged Jack in the ribs to get him to talk.

"Hey," said Jack. "Um... you've been doing that magic training with Ydris, right?"

"Yeah," said Louisa. "I'm going there in a few hours, actually. Why, are you interested?"

"Yes, he is," said Jack's friend. Louisa was embarrassed to admit that she'd completely forgotten this girl's name. It was a letter, she could remember that much.

"I just... y'know, wanna meet him," said Jack.

"Oh," said Louisa, understanding dawning on her. "Yeah, sure, you can tag along, I'm sure he won't mind. Maybe you'll learn something."

"I hope to," said Jack. "Thanks." He took out his phone. "Here, have my number, you can text me when you're leaving."

"He'll be ready," said his friend, smiling and patting Jack's shoulder. "Never seen him so excited about something before."

"Aww, I'm glad to help," said Louisa, smiling. "As soon as I'm ready, we'll get going. Ydris likes to train of a morning, so the tent isn't unbearably hot."

"Not that it's really morning anymore," said the other girl, looking at her watch.

"Shut up, Z, like you're one to talk," said Jack. Louisa laughed, relieved to know the girl's name. After they'd left, she put the kettle on and started to make her breakfast.

Ydris was surprised when he heard two riders approaching his wagon at the regular time for Louisa's lessons. Perhaps she'd brought a friend along. Hopefully it wasn't Alex, then his master would never leave him alone. She'd spend the whole time staring at her. Though, it would make sense for Alex to come along to keep an eye on him and make sure that her friend wasn't being hurt. She was a very important Soul Rider, after all.

"Hi Ydris, hope you don't mind that I brought a friend along," said Louisa.

"Oh no of course not, it's fine," said Ydris. "The more the merrier." At least this friend couldn't be a Soul Rider, and he didn't look like a druid.

"Hi," said the blue-haired man, finding it hard to look Ydris in the eye. Ydris hoped that it wasn't his Pandoric eye putting him off.

"Hello," said Ydris, putting a hand out to shake. Jack took his hand, and Ydris felt a spark. But it was not only of the magic variety. It was still, however, a concern, should Katja sense it somehow. The last thing she needed was more leverage against him. Yet, there was something familiar about this man. "Forgive me for being so bold, but I feel as though I've seen you before."

"Yeah, blue hair's kinda distinctive," said Jack, running a hand over his short blue hair. "I've been to some of your shows, too. Back when you put on shows with Isebell, I mean. They were really good."

"Thank you," said Ydris, smiling even as he felt a pang of guilt that he couldn't put on those shows anymore. He missed them. And Louisa wasn't the type to perform in public, she was far too shy for that. She was a textbook case for stage fright.

"So, are we going to get down to business?" asked Louisa. "I'm ready for some magic training."

"Yes, let's begin," said Ydris, gesturing for her to lead the way into the tent. "Jack, would you like some magic training?"

"Uh... I guess?" said Jack. "As long as you don't wonder how a guy could possibly have magic."

"Why would I wonder that?" said Ydris. "Look at me, I am one hundred percent male, and yet I am one of the most magically-gifted beings on Jorvik." As he spoke, he trailed sparks of magic through the air, and Jack watched the display with fascination.

"Yeah, you are," said Jack wistfully. "Alright, I'm in."

"And you can bring your wonderful horse in if you like," said Ydris, seeing the gorgeous dapple grey Lippizan gelding. "It helps Louisa with her magic to have her horse, so it might help you too."

"I'm not complaining," said Jack with a grin, and rode his horse into the big top. Ydris followed, a fond smile on his face. The smile turned into a grin as he overheard Louisa talking to Jack.

"You might be able to get closer to him by doing this," said Louisa. "He really misses his old apprentice, though, so try not to mention her too much."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," said Jack. "She's kind of a sore spot for me, too."

"Jealous, are we?" said Louisa, and laughed.

"Shut up," Jack mumbled, and Ydris could imagine him blushing.

"So, shall we begin?" said Ydris, finally making his presence known. Jack was blushing, and Louisa looked smug for a moment before she turned to Ydris with bright eyes, ready to learn. Jack looked a little nervous, though.

"I hope I'm not being a burden," said Jack. "You must already be at least halfway through your training."

"Oh, not to worry," said Ydris. "It can't hurt to go over some of the basics again. And if Louisa gets bored, she can practice on her own."

"Yeah, it's mostly practice now anyway," said Louisa.

"We're going to be putting on a show," said Ydris. "And perhaps now I will have two lovely assistants in it." Jack smiled, biting his lip as Ydris looked directly at him.

Ydris was not the only one wooing someone with magic. On the oil rig, Hawaii watched, dumbstruck, as Isebell practiced a few spells. Some fireworks, some glittery writing, some illusory fire followed by snow and cherry blossoms. Some lightning and stars, and music playing from no source that Hawaii could see.

"Wow, I've only seen stuff like that in some of the more exotic locales I've been to," said Hawaii. "Can you make actual fire with your magic?" Isebell gave her a look, nodding as she replied.

"No, it's all just illusions," said Isebell. "It's safer that way, then no dear little lambies will be hurt by falling sparks from the fireworks."

"Ahh, that makes sense," said Hawaii, nodding too. "And does it take much energy to perform these spells?"

"Careful now, I can't give away all my secrets," said Isebell, hoping that Hawaii would get the hint. She was a smart girl, just a little reckless when it came to adventure and grand escapes. From what Isebell had heard of Mississippi Jones' exploits via the many tales Hawaii told, this kind of adventure-driven recklessness ran in the family. She even wore a protection amulet, though Hawaii said that it hadn't been much use so far, judging by her many past injuries.

"Right, right," said Hawaii, thankfully getting the hint. "So, what else can you do? Can you turn yourself invisible?"

"Of course," said Isebell, and disappeared. Immediately, an alarm blared through the base, and guards came running to Isebell's cell, but not before a bright flash announced the arrival of Isebell's all-white master.

"Where is she?" Katja demanded, glaring at Hawaii and then turning to glare at the guards as well. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her!" And then she glared back at Hawaii. "And you, you little troublemaker. Did you help her escape somehow? She can't escape, it's vitally important, she needs to be here!" Katja's anger, despite being for quite a silly reason compared to the other things she'd done, was scary, and Hawaii instinctively backed away to the back of her cell.

"I didn't do anything," said Hawaii, holding her hands up. "Honest!" Katja growled and tried to do something with her magic, but the amulet at Hawaii's neck glowed pink and pushed the spell away. She gasped, looking down at it. She'd thought that it was just a silly heirloom.

"What is that?" asked Katja, and held her hand out. "Give it to me. Now."

Hawaii shook her head, wrapping her hand around the amulet.

"No," said Hawaii. Katja growled.

"Nobody says no to me," said Katja. "Give me the amulet, you little Jones brat." At that instant, there was a gasp, and Isebell suddenly reappeared as though a screen had been removed.

"Sorry, poppet!" said Isebell. "I was just showing Miss Jones here my invisibility spell. Sorry about that little drama."

"Well, don't do that again," said Katja, glaring at her. Isebell cringed, expecting physical punishment, but none came. Instead, Katja hummed thoughtfully and tilted her head to one side. "Actually, on second thoughts, that spell might come in handy for us. Teach it to me."

"A magician never reveals her secrets," said Isebell, and this time, punishment did come as Isebell's body was lifted into the air and slammed into the bars at the front of her cell.

"That was not a request," said Katja. She opened the cell door with magic, and carried Isebell in the air after her. Hawaii watched them go, worried about the fate of this poor, beautiful magician. In the drama of those last few moments, everyone had forgotten all about the amulet. Even Hawaii had forgotten, but she didn't question why she was clutching it so tightly- after all, she always held it or rubbed her thumb over it. It was a nervous habit she had.

Isebell was dumped rather unceremoniously in the main 'office' of the Generals. She got to her feet, her swaying vision finally settling on the clockwork set into one wall. She wondered if maybe all of the cogs and machinery meant something, or if it was only for show.

"My slave has shown me a new spell," Katja announced to the group. She looked at Isebell. "Haven't you, slave?"

"Here," said a dark-haired woman, touching Isebell's shoulder, and the young magician flinched away, expecting pain, but then frowned. The pain that she'd had from being thrown against the cell wall had vanished, and she instead felt healthy. Even a tooth that had been aching for days now stopped hurting.

"Thank you," Isebell murmured.

"You could at least treat your slaves with kindness," said the kindest woman. "You have no skill when it comes to getting people to like you."

"Well, that's originally why Isebell was here," said Katja. "But now, I've found a use for her that will benefit all of us." She smiled smugly, then looked at Isebell. "Show them. Or, I guess, don't show them would be more accurate."

As Isebell cast the spell, she wondered if she could escape like this. But Katja sent a spike of pain through her head, and she cried out. That stopped that idea.

"Where is she? Has she escaped?" asked a woman clad in a red outfit that honestly looked kind of stupid.

"Don't worry, she's right here," said Katja. "I have that bond with her, remember? She's not going anywhere. Show yourself, little magic girl." Isebell reappeared, panting. That was the most powerful spell she knew.

"Hmm, I can see how that spell could be useful for us," said the older man standing with them in the room. "Good job, Katja."

"Yes, you've finally done something useful and it only took, what, five centuries?" said the red-clad girl. Katja glared at her, and Isebell was glad that someone else was on the receiving end of that glare for once.

"Now I just have to get her to teach it to all of you," said Katja. "Well, slave, how do you do it?"

"Um... well..." Isebell couldn't think of how to explain it, Ydris had taught it to her, after all. But she couldn't ask him, nor could she risk Katja asking him.

"Let her rest first," said the black-clad woman, the kind one who'd healed Isebell before.

"Ugh, fine," said Katja. "I find something useful and I have to wait."

"That's just how things are in Jorvik," said the old man. "Now, we'll meet again tomorrow morning, and start learning the invisibility spell then."

"I look forward to it," said Katja, grinning. Isebell tried not to groan too loudly, and went back to her cell quietly.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting your daily magic spells for a while, poppet," said Isebell once Katja had left her alone with Hawaii.

"Our jailor came up with another plan?" asked Hawaii.

"Yes," said Isebell, nodding with a sigh. "Unfortunately."

"Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to get us out of here," said Hawaii. "Maybe I'll be able to concentrate better without you here, too." She smiled, and that smile and the truth behind it made Isebell feel better than she had in days.


End file.
